Don and Jess: Well Look At That
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Some happiness after the season premiere.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So Sarah made me watch the season premiere of CSI:NY and that patch of thin ice the writers were skating on? Yeah they fell through with no one around to save them. So time to make a happy me. This story is going to have two parts. It's not going to be very long but I hope you'll like it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: You want to know what I own? I own a small, maybe eight inch long, stuffed black dog named Sirius. That's what I own.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Adam sat back on a park bench on his rare day off. The midday sun beat down on him but it wasn't too bad. There was a light breeze that ruffled his hair and brushed over him, relaxing him.

"Adam."

Adam smiled and looked down the path. Coming towards him with a smile also on their face was Dr. Rae Lynn.

"You're late." Adam said.

Rae laughed and sat beside him. "By two minutes. You were twenty minutes late for our first date so don't start."

Adam held up his hands. "Ok, I give." he slipped an arm around Rae's shoulders. "How long before you have to be back?"

Rae looked at her watch. "Well I took an hour lunch today so not for another forty minutes."

Adam nodded. "Good that means we can grab some food and go for a walk around the park."

He stood and grabbed Rae's hand, pulling her up as well. Rae stood close to Adam, almost no room between them.

"I do believe you forgot to say something when I got here." Rae said.

Adam pretended to think for a second. "Ah yes." he closed the remaining space between him and Rae and kissed her. "Hi."

Rae smiled as the kiss deepened. They pulled apart and Adam rested his forehead against Rae's.

"Hi." Rae said.

They took a moment to catch their breath before heading off down the path.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Hawkes shifted nervously as he waited for Don and Danny to show up. The night before Hawkes had gone with Sam to her parents house for dinner and had a talk with her father. Now he just had to talk with Don and then things would be good. Danny was coming along to make sure Don didn't maim Hawkes.

"Yo Sheldon."

Hawkes turned and saw the said men walking towards him.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Hawkes said.

The two stopped in front of Hawkes.

"So what's up Doc?" Don asked, smirking as he quoted Bugs Bunny.

Hawkes cleared his throat. "Don I wanted to let you know that I'm going to ask Sam to marry me."

Danny broke out into a smile and looked at Don. The other man was speechless and a sight to see. The expression on his face was a cross between happy, shocked and maybe just a bit of anger. Maybe.

"I talked to your dad last night when I had dinner with Sam at your parents house and he gave me his blesssing but he did say I had to get yours as well." Hawkes said.

Don finally shook out of his stupor and looked at Hawkes closely. Danny and Hawkes watched a smile make its way over Don's face.

"Sheldon I have never seen my sister as happy as she is when she's with you." Don said. "Of course you can ask Sam to marry you. You'll make a great brother-in-law."

Hawkes let out the breath he had been holding and held out his hand to Don. Don took his hand and pulled him into a hug. Once Don released him, Danny hugged Hawkes as well.

"So do you have a ring yet?" Danny asked.

Hawkes laughed. "That's why I called both of you. I need some help with that."

Don looked at his watch. "Well I have an hour and a half before Ashlyn's doctor's appointment so let's go."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So now you know the results of the poll. Yes Hawkes and Sam are getting married. Oh and I know I didn't write Adam and Rae's first date but once they tell the team they're dating, there'll be a flashback to it. Don't worry, you'll get to see it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here!!!! AND BEYOND EXCITED!! I love it Lacy!!!! Love it, Love it, LOVE IT!!!!! *hugs Lacy* YOU ROCK!!!! And that's not all!! My school's football team made it to playoffs!! :D :D :D I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY! I could do a billion cartwheels!! Okay, Kisses!!~Sarah~ I Am THE BEAST!! RaWr!!!


End file.
